The present invention relates to an analyzing apparatus for surface foreign matter states which determines and analyzes whether foreign matter is contaminated in a material itself, or adheres to a surface due to abrasion and consumption of parts of line constitution elements, solutions and oil in foreign matter analysis in schedule control.
In the prior art, generally known examination methods have utilized a secondary ionization mass spectrometry method (SIMS) in which analysis in the depth direction is performed by mass spectrometric analysis of secondary ions released from a sample by irradiating ions onto a sample surface, an electron beam probe X-ray microanalyzer (EPMA, XMA) combined with sputtering and etching methods, and a depth analyzing method using a surface analyzing apparatus such as an Auger electron spectrometric method (AES).
SIMS has excellent detection sensitivity as compared with other surface analyzing methods and is capable of macromolecular analysis and insulation material analysis, so that it is utilized as a depth analysis method in a variety of micro fields.
EPMA utilizes an electron beam having a diameter of not more than 1 micron and can obtain a great deal of information such as reflected electrons and secondary electrons other than characteristic X-ray beams, so that it is also utilized in quality control as an examination apparatus in a variety of fields not only for fundamental research analysis but also for purposes from pollution analysis to image observation and analysis of states with respect to non-destructive micro regions on surfaces.
In the prior art, the above-mentioned analyzing apparatuses are utilized for the purpose of surface foreign matter examination. However, as a means for selecting the area to be examined, human eyes or a microscope of a low magnification (about several hundred-power) is used, a recognition size of which is about more or less 50 microns in many cases.
The reason why this purpose has been responded to by means of an electron beam of not more than 1 micron and an ion beam results from the fact that there has been no probe having a suitable size. In the case of an apparatus in which the electron beam or the ion beam is utilized as the probe, it is necessary for its irradiating system to be held at high vacuum (about 10.sup.-4 Pa), in which operation and maintenance are extremely complicated, and the apparatus itself has been extremely expensive.
In addition, in any case, a destructive analyzing method utilizing sputtering is consequently provided, while when the purpose is surface examination for a product, non-destructive analysis is desired in many cases, and there has been no suitable method of this type.